Draco's Gift
by TTJColeman
Summary: Total AU:What can a little boy give his mother when his life equates to her death. Chapters edited and reposted.
1. Chapter 1

DPOV

I sit in my bed, curled in the fetal position, with tears streaming down my eyes. I was only gone for one hour. ONE FUCKIN HOUR AND HE KILLED HER! HE FUCKIN KILLED HER! My sobs intensify as memories of all the good times I had with her, all the love she showed me, swarm though my head. God, how is this fair? She was such a good woman and that good for nothing git killed her; My mother. Merlin, my mother's dead.

A light tapping at my door pulls me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Come in!"

The door opens, revealing my two sad cousins. The girls walk in, climb on my bed, then pull me into a tight hug. Mione strokes my hair while Dora rubs my back.

"So what's gunna happen?" I ask.

"The Minister does not believe my mother is fit enough to take care of you or Harry," Dora explains, "at the moment. He says she's too distraught. But since the paperwork is already final for Harry's adoption, he'll be placed in my custody. I asked if I could take custody of you, but Dumbledore convinced the Minister that a woman my age shouldn't be raising two teenage boys by myself."

She relinquishes her hold on me and looks down, as if to apologize for some untold failure. This sentiment unnerves me slightly, I've never seen her look so defeated before in my life and the poor girls been through a hell of a lot worse than I. Before I can really comment on her unusual actions, Hermione continues the telling of my fate.

"Then he discredited Severus as a fit guardian by saying, "If he can't keep the Dark Lord's brat in check then how could he take care of a Malfoy that's just as wild?" Severus was so pissed he got himself kicked out of the room."

"So I'm gunna be orphaned then?"

"NO!"

I look up to find the imposing form of Igor Karkaroff standing in my doorway.

"You vill be my vard and, if you vish, ve can stay ere and you can finish school at Ogvarts," he says as he walks into my room.

"You? Why the hell do you care?" I ask.

His hard face turns soft and almost sullen when he responds. "I let your moder down long time ago, I vill not let er down again. Besides ve need each oder right now to lean on in our 'our of pain." before leaving.

I give the girls a confused look, as if asking how he knew her but they just shrug. With a sigh I look to the floor then up again when I realize my best mate's missing.

"Where's Harry?"

"Hospital, he's been really sick lately."

With a sullen sigh I close my eyes as the weight of the past week weighs down on me. My body slumps, weakly, against Dora's as I slowly allow the fatigue to creep over me.

"Will you two stay with me?" I plead. "I don't think I could be alone right now."

Dora lays me down on the bed then curls up behind me so that we're spooning. Hermione shifts her position so that my head rests in her lap; I guess she's sitting against the headboard, and starts to gently massage my scalp. Dora hums a soft tone that was once sung to us at night by my mother, when we were babes. The sweet melody brings back sweeter memories that slowly cradle me in a blanket of ignorance and lulls me to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk into the house. It seems barren but I know that can not be, there is no way neither of my parents are home tonight. For tomorrow is when the Dark Lord frees the Death Eaters in Azkaban, and I know mother wishes to make the house absolutely perfect for Aunt Bella's arrival. As for father…well he could be gone, actually; I know I hope he is. With a chuckle I walk into the sitting room then stop in front of the most horrendous scene I've ever laid eyes on. There, by the fireplace, I gaze upon my father as he sits atop my mother's lifeless corpse. A malevolent grin spread across his ghoulish face as he stares down at her.

My shock turns to anger as I stare, vexed, by the scene in front of me. The anger boils over, clouding my vision with a thick red haze of nothing but furry and his insidious face. I don't remember much else; how I ended up on top of him or beat his skull into the floor is all a mystery to me, but what I do remember is the after. I remember the feel of four sets of strong hands on me, I remember the pain of colliding with the cold marble floor, and I remember Hermione, singing a melody I never knew she was privy to. As she sang Hermione's body starts to shift into that of the only woman I've ever loved, the woman that bore me. The spirit is dressed in an all black dress with a sullen look on her perfect face.

"Oh Draco, my dear son, what you did to Lucius hurt me more than what he did to me. You were always supposed to be my perfect little angel; you were suppose to be pure baby but instead you let your father taint you with violence. I pray that you will one day redeem your purity, for me."

My eye's snap open, as I sit upright, searching for my matriarch.

"Draco, are you alright?" Dora asks, rubbing my back.

I look over at her with a sullen shake of my head, then a sob. Hermione wraps her arms around me as my head falls on Dora's chest. They try to console me with sweet words but they do not ease my sorrows.

"I wish my mother never married that git; I wish….I wish I was never born."

"Don't say that," Dora scolds.

"Your mother loved you to death and she would be lost without you in this world; even in her death, Draco, you are her legacy."

I shake my head defiantly as dead blue eyes fill my mind. I need to fix this.

"I want my mommy back and I want her to be happy. Mines, I KNOW you can help."

"Drac I-"

"Don't say that you can't help me because we both know that's a damn lie! You own a time turner and you know a shit ton of time magic; if anyone can help me you can. If not for me…then for my mom, your aunt, who was brutally murdered by a loon-ball."

The girl looks at me. Then, with an exasperated sigh, she removes herself from under my covers and leaves the room then comes back in with an odd looking necklace. As she sits on the bed she squeezes, twists, and rolls the chain in her shaky hands.

"This is a scandium Time Turner, it is the most powerful of its kind. Rather than rewinding time by hours it rewinds it by years. This is the rarest and oldest time turner in existence forged by Morgana le Fey herself, she gave it to her son Mordred. Unfortunately the chain was cut off his neck, when he faced Arthur, the necklace was lost for years. That is until Salazar Slytherin found it while swimming in the Black Lake. He used it to build the chamber of secrets, where he stashed his basilisk egg, before the rest of Hogwarts was built. The castle was literally built on top of the most dangerous serpent known to man. He hid it in a diary that he kept among his books, on a bookshelf located in a sealed off private room behind his sisters portrait.

I noticed it last summer when I went to Slytherin manor. It was the only portrait in a hidden green room- there are a lot of secret passageways and hidden rooms in Slytherin manor. Some hold dangerous animals, others private studies, but all are great places to hide things. Anyway I think this could help us, if we spin it twelve times, we can go back to when Draco was a two and kill Lucius."

Hermione wraps the chain around my neck, then Dora's and her own.

"This is your idea, you do the honors." She rasps with a smile.

I take the pendent in my hands and start flipping. As I do I remember something I heard mother say, long ago.

I had a true love only once in my life, it was during my fifth year, in 1975.

1975.

_1975._

_1975._

_1975._

"Draco what are you doing?" Mione asks.

_1975._

"You're going to far back!" Dora exclaims.

_1975._

I stop when I count to seventeen then watch as time passes us by.

"Draco what have you done."

"Where have you sent us?" Dora asks accusingly.

"1975. The year my mother met her true love."

"Oi! Five years before you were born." Hermione states.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

When time stopped we find ourselves still sitting in my room only now it looks different. All the posters and paintings on my walls are gone in fact my walls are barren save for the Slytherin green paint that coats them. The bedspread is different too, it's black instead of silver. Looking around the room I notice pictures of a young blonde man that looks relatively like me, with a group of others standing around him.

"It's Lucius's." Mines commented.

I look at her then the picture.

"It worked." I sigh.

"Yeah but now we're trapped in your pap's room with no excuse as to why we are here, if we get caught the ministry will punish us severely." Dora states.

"I know a charm. If I cast it on our clothes we will be invisible till we sleep. We can use it to sneak out of here then we can Apparate to Black manor, I know someone there that will gladly help us." Hermione says.

She stands up and casts a quick spell on the three of us.

"Your father?" I ask.

"No. Callum Black, he's our great-great-great Granddaddy. He adores children and will gladly do anything to protect his family especially if we're nice. Plus he likes mischief. He is the one who created the peeping maps, one of which Sirius stole from him, and has a Time Turner that will allow us to travel by months and or hours. It's really cool, he built it himself."

Dora and I nod as Mines holds out her hands to us, we each take one. Our bodies' twist, expanding and contract before we finally land on our ass in a cold empty dungeon. Mines stands first, causing torches to ignite all around us, then starts walking down a long hall.

"Come on, his portrait is down this hall. You know he'll probably get a good laugh out of this."

We follow her lead till we reach the end of the hall. There sits a massive image of an old man, with a long mane of raven black hair littered with silver strands and a matching goatee, sleeping on a plush green lounge couch, held up by gold leg.

"Granddaddy." Mines whispers, as she rubs the picture's cheek.

His head starts to shake spurring the girl on, with one mighty tug she tilts the painting causing him to fall off the couch.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS- Oh hello little ones."

He seems slightly confused by our presence as he examines us.

"Hi Granddaddy. We need your help really bad." Hermione whimpers in a childish voice.

The old man tilts his head to the side then slowly nods for her to continue. Mines tells him every, he seems really pissed when she told him what happened to my mother then even angrier when she told him our plan.

"You're too late, they've already made an unbreakable pact to wed when she graduates. They are currently spending the summer together in Aspen." He deadpans.

"I know…well I know that the school year's over, that's why I need your Time Turner, the one we have only works in years. If I've calculated correctly we need to jump back a good five months from now to make any change. We can spy on them easier at Hogwarts with your peeing maps."

He watches her for a moment then nods as the frame he is trapped in pops off the wall, revealing a secret lounge.

"Welcome to my fun house, the maps and Turner are in my drawer you lot can use it as much as you want. Also for easy access there's a portal behind the hog's head painting in that back that leads to my old private dorm, it's vacant at the moment so you can sleep there to."

"Won't you forget about us?" I inquire.

He ponders the question for a moment then responds. "Your right. You lot bets do it in the dorm then, it'll save you some time."

"Alright thanks Granddaddy," Hermione says before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh child, you're so sweet, you make my old heart pitter pat," He chuckles.

Mines just smiles then walks out of the room with Dora and I in tow. When we're in the room Mines stops, as her eyes look it over.

"Mines?" I question.

"This is my dorm room, as well as me moms."

I look at the black walls, the plush green carpet, the Julius Caesar sized bed, and the fairly large silver desk that is next to a black oak door that leads to a private bathroom. These similarities cause me to draw the same conclusion. She smiles then looks to Dora and I. With a smirk the girl wraps the chain of the new time turner around our necks. She turns it five times.

This time nothing really seems to change except for the time of day. I'm guessing it's because Aunt Bella already graduated and no one occupied the room after her except Hermione.

"You two rest I'm gunna find us some rations and assistance," Mione stats as she pulls the chain from around our necks.

She walks towards the portrait we just came through then opens it.

"Be careful," Dora beckons just before Mione leaves.

The bushy haired girl smiles at us then walks into the portal. I look at my worried cousin then trudging over towards the bed and slip under the covers.

"I'm gunna take a bath do you want me to leave the door open?" Dora asks.

"No, I'll be fine."

She nods as I close my eyes and drift off. When I open my silver orbs I notice that I'm in a lush garden…..My mother's garden. I dark hooded figure appears in front of me and just stares at me before lowering the hood.

"Mummy?"

"_Draco, My sweet son, what are you doing here?"_ Her hoarse voice questions.

I do not answer for I'm too caught up in her mere presence and radiance; she looks like a dark angel in those black robes.

"Mummy," I repeat, leaning forward to touch her.

To my dismay I fall straight through her, once so comforting, frame. Tears fill my gaze as I turn to look at her face that is now marred by angry bruises.

"_Draco,"_ She whispers one last time before disappearing.

Again my eyes open only this time my two faithful cousins are sleeping by my side. My stomach growls loudly so I decide to sneak out the bed and fetch us some breakfast. Before I'm off the bed a hand tightly wraps around my wrist.

"Kreacher will bring us our food," My older cousin grogs.

I look at Dora with a confused smile and ask. "Why is Kreacher bringing us our food, and what the hell happened while I was asleep?"

"Well Mines went to our great-great grandfather Cygnus and told him everything. He agreed to help us by ordering Kreacher to be our personal house elf. He also said he'd advocate for us as family members from America that wish to transfer to Hogwarts, gave Mines a charmed necklace and everything."

"What about us?"

"Well I'm a Metamorphmagus so I can change my form at will. As for you…..well we didn't tell him about you."

"What? Why not?" I ask, kinda hurt.

"Because you brought us here for a reason," I jump, in fright, when Hermione speaks.

Dora and I turn to look at the girl, who is now sitting up. She looks at me then continues.

"You could have gone to any time yet you chose this one so obviously you have a plan of some sort, weather you know it or not. So it'd be best for you to stay hidden and watch from the sidelines so you can do whatever you came here to do before you kill Lucius."

"What about you two, why do you need to be students?"

"We can change our future for the better. I don't know how yet, but I'm cretin we can."

"So what now?" Dora asks.

"We eat, get dressed, Apparate to Diagonally, and pick up some supplies with Cygnus."


	3. Chapter 3

After watching the girls shop with an old man that fully intended to buy them every thing in every store, now I know where our mothers get their horrid shopping habits, we went to the train station.

"Cygnus!" A raspy yet feminine voice calls.

We turn left and find a fairly weathered, yet still quite attractive, woman with long silver hair. Her soft face holds a hard expression as her eyes lock on the two raven-haired knockouts beside him. He smiles at the woman as he wraps a porcine arm around each girls tan shoulder and guides them towards the woman, who I just noticed is standing in front of a large group of people.

"Hello my Dearest, I am so glad I ran into you lot." He greets rather chipper.

The woman does not respond as her eyes stay trained on the girls attire. Since both girls are pretending to be Americans they've taken to dressing like it; so Hermione's white spaghetti neck strap shirt and blue patchy foot length skirt as well as Dora's low riding blue jeans and black sleeveless half shirt look quite….sluttish here, not to mention they're both wearing chucks. However their outfits do a great job of showing off their curves…well except for Hermione's skirt of course it shows off absolutely nothing.

"Who are theses...kurva's?" She asks sweetly though her words are venomous.

The older mans pale face turns as red as a tomato, and I swear I can see steam leave his ears, as he glares at his wife.

"Dorothy, Madeline meet your bitch of a great-great-grand mother, Violetta," He introduces in a tone that matches his wife's.

"I have only have six great-great grand children and I only like four," She retorts.

"Yes well now you have two more."

"And who is the one that links them to us, my dear husband?"

By this point the other Blacks among them have gathered around and are looking over the two girls. The men seem captivated by their beauty, which only works to anger the women farther.

"They are the daughters of Elvin Black and Tara Abbott. Tara's father is Leo Abbott, one of the last pureblood Abbott, and Astoria Greengrass. Elvin's mother is the pureblood woman Cali Burke and his father was our son, Marius."

Her eyes widen as she stares at him, as though he has two heads.

"The squib…Are you telling me you're allowing this filth to rejoin our family?"

"Four purebloods have purified these girls and Marius was still our son. Therefore I shall welcome them and take care of them, as they are orphans. Besides which one of your precious great-grandchildren can aid me in releasing the hand of death from my lungs?" He pauses and looks over the other Blacks as well the people around us.

The people seem to be ignorant to the argument going or they're smart enough to pretend not to be listening. Before Cygnus can say more his body starts to shake as a violent fit of coughs take over him. His frail body slumps forward, nearly falling into his wife's arms, but Hermione wraps an arm around his chest and pulls him into her. Her hand is positioned over his chest then glows brightly causing his fits stops. It's odd how sickly he looks to me now; his pale skin with a faint yellow undertone, his coarse black mane clings to his scalp weakly, and in Hermione's arms his body looks extremely thin and fragile.

"Shhh, I've got ya, just relax," Mione sooths.

He takes a breath that seems too deep for his body, then exhaled and repeated. The other Blacks behind his wife seem worried, as if they expect him to keel over at any moment, but Hermione's touch seems to give him a strength that he should not have. With this new Strength he stands up right then whispers some blood off his lower lip.

"Thank you my dear," He praises.

Before she can answer the train whistle sounds. She looks at him then the train and gives him a peck on the cheek. I think she whispered in his ear, but honestly I was barely paying attention as a slight Blond sneaks away from the group. I slowly follow her through the crowd, avoiding contact with everyone near. We end up in a private car that has booths that are each sealed off and only seat five. She slides over to the window so I slide into the seat across from her.

Merlin she looks different; her cheeks have a slightly childish pudge that I have never seen on her before and her nose is straighter than the last time I saw her, but then again this woman has probably never had her nose broken before. Her doe eyes seem wider, less swollen I guess, but her sparkling baby blue eyes are still sullen under the surface. She looks so beautiful and angelic that my heart swells with glee, I feel gayer than I've ever felt before. She is so perfect in this era, so full of life that is slowly being drained as her grandfather's ailment gets worst. Yet still my heart flutters at the life in her, a life I did not see last time I did see her, the last time I'd ever see her.

"May we sit or do you hate us as well?"

Looking up I meet the, newly bright green, eyes of my cousins. The young woman gives them a soft smile then gestures for them to sit. Hermione slides in close to me then drops a massive bag on my lap, causing me to grunt softly. Dora slips in beside her and she smiles.

"So who are you?" Dora asks.

The Bell gives her an odd look, as if asking what do you mean.

"You know who we are but we don't know you." The girl elaborates.

"Oh, where are my manors? I'm Narcissa Black, but everyone calls me Cissy everyone I like at least."

"Well then you can call me Thea and my sister Lin," Dor…othy cheers.

"If it matters to anyone, I am Rodolphus Lestrange."

I look up at a thickset man with a well-trimmed five o'clock shadow and short hair that's geld back in a formal manner. He's dressed in a long sleeve black shirt with silver buttons that run from collar to waist. The top seems far too tight for his bulky stature, as it's strangling his chest, I'm shocked he can even breathe. He slides in the seat next to my mother, stretching the shirt in a way that makes me pity the silk strands.

"What are you doing here?" My mother asks.

Hmmm, that's a very good question. I mean he's twenty-five right about now so he should have graduated eight years ago, with aunt Bella.

"I took a job working as Slughorn's assistant while my leg heals," He responds.

"How can you assist him with an injured leg?" Mom inquires….well actually it's more of a hiss.

He shrugs then looks back to my cousins, no looking isn't the right word it's more like rapping with his eyes. His foul gazing is disrupted by a hard smack to the back of his head, but it did not come from my mother. For this assailant is a taller, curvier, and bares a striking resemblance to Hermione save for her blue eyes and thick waist length waves of golden brown. Beside her stands a stretched out man with light ruddy brown hair that hangs loosely over his shoulders. He looks kind of toned up but just barely, his body could still be considered lanky in a way. His face is soft with a smile that could block out the sun; it makes him seem like an overgrown child that loves life more than he should.

"Seriously Rod could you be more lewd?" The woman scalds.

"If mother were here she'd have your head for giving such looks, dear brother," The boy beside her jokes as he sits between the two.

"Oh Andy, stop being such a prude. Why are you here anyway, shouldn't you be at home tending to my nephews?"

This time the boy hits him, pretty damn hard if you ask me, in the arm with a hissed, "That's my wife you're talking about, she can do as she pleases."

Wow I didn't think he had the stones to hit anyone...but then again they are brother.

"Oh shove off, Rabastan, I was only teasing. However the question is valid, what are you doing here Andromeda, you graduated five years after I?"

She scowls at him then responds; "I need to train under a licensed healer before I can get my own license. Poppy said I could work under her for the next two year, including summers. I'll be working at the school and the hospital in Hogsmeade."

A giggle from Dora causes all conversation to stop as we all look toward her. By her side sits another boy with thick raven black tassels that splay out across his shoulders. He looks younger than Rabastan, though not by much. He's got a nice build to him and an Adonis like face, caused by his sharp angular features and captivating grey eyes, and a very sleek style. His demeanor screams elegant and powerful yet holds a hint of shy curiosity.

Prying my eyes from him I look to my cousin who is sitting beside him as though they're conjoined twins. However, under closer inspection, it would seem that he's trying to get her into his lap without drawing attention. Now I wouldn't say Dora's unwilling in this situation, in fact I think she wants to be that close to him, as her head is resting on his shoulder and their fingers intertwined.

"Regulus, what a sweet cousin you are, making the girl feel so comfortable," Mother jokes.

Cousin? Wait HE's Regulus Black, The Regulus Black? This boy is to be the man that dies to saved Dora and Hermione's lives? This boy is the man that was killed by his own brother in their childhood home? This boy is the man that left all his riches, estate, hell even his house elf the young Metamorphmagus beside him? Seriously? This guy?

_"She's using him," _Hermione's voice sounds, but no one else seemed to hear her.

_"I'm using telepathy you twit."_

Ohhhhhhhhh, right I forgot you're a master of the mind. So you say she's using him, is she….well that explains a lot but still getting so close to him now isn't a good idea, is it?

_"Yes he's friends with all the male Death Eaters .If she keeps flirting with him he'll keep her close. At this age he only knows basic magic so she can peek into his mind for information"_

That is a good idea. Remind me to thank her for this. I mean she is going to have to do things for him. Right?

_"It's a different time Draco. Men are more chivalrous towards women they wish to court, especially Pureblood me…well except for your father."_

I feel memories of my past, my mother's future, being forced to the forefront of my mind causing all my agony to make itself known. Those memories soon shift to, equally painful; memories that are not mine but my elder cousins.

_"Sorry Draco."_

It's alright….I don't want to lose her again.

_"After this there will be no you to want anything."_

My mind goes blank as Mione places her hand on Dora's lap and her head on Dora's shoulder. Damn it I hate it when Hermione's right.


	4. Chapter 4

After a train ride from hell, we finally end up at the school and sitting at the Slytherin table awaiting dinner. It's so odd and lonely being invisible, not to mention the displacement charm Mines just put on me, I'm a bloody ghost now. Hermione proved that by sitting in my lap, literally, at the moment we're basically sharing a lap now. Looking around the room I can't help but notice all the similarities oddly enough it doesn't look that different now, in it's more natural form. For instance the students tables are still separated by house, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw. The five black banners lined over each table holds the Hogwarts Sigel and seem sort of frayed along the edge. The room itself is still made of the finest Wizarding wood and polished to give the burgundy color a nice shine. Candles that hover all throughout the room brightly light the room. The students chatter among themselves, completely ignorant to all the horror that is to come in the wake of this year.

In front of the tables, directly across from the entrance is the teacher's table, some I know from my time others who have retired before. But what catches my eye is the arrogance in the face of the old….well my old Headmaster. He looks slightly younger, much less wrinkled, yet his hair and beard are still filled with grays though there are specks of black scattered here and there. His

CLING CLING CLING

"Ahem, Attention alllllllllll studeeeeeeeeeeeents!" Dumbledore calls as he rises to his feet.

The entire room falls silent as he speaks,

"We have a guest student attending Hogwarts this year, his name is Igor Karkaroff. His family resides in Sofia Bulgaria and he formerly attended Durmstrang Institute." He pauses as whispers erupt among the students, but they soon die out as he continues; "However his father has sent him to finish his schooling here so he can get a feel of our culture. I want you all to welcome him as if he had been attending Hogwarts since he was a first year. Igor, my boy, please stand."

As soon as the words leave the old mans lips a tall, behemoth of a boy approaches him. His strong and defined jaw is clenched and his eyes hard are void of all emotion. The intense look on his face is rather frightening. Not to mention his imposing frame that is not well hidden under his satin white shirt. I'm actually not sure if it can be called a shirt, it's damn near see through. His bulbous muscles remind me of a muggle phrase I once heard, and only now understand, "built like a lumberjack.". Though he is ripped beyond belief it is not as….revolting as you'd expect, quite the opposite actually, his impressive height stretches his muscles enough that it looks perfect on him.

The old man gestures for him to sit on a stool. He does with the poise of a serpent gracefully gliding through the grass. In a way his movements remind me of a king cobra, body-swaying while deadly eyes monitor your every move. I'm so in thrilled by the force that is Igor Karkaroff, I fail to notice Dumbledore take out the sorting hat and place it on his head.

The cap looks…..as it did when it sorted me, like an old and weathered triangle of fabric folded into itself.

"What's this? An old foreigner that already has a school? Why on earth am I on his head? He does not belong here! SEND HIM BACK!"

Ahh I see it's just as….kind as ever.

"You vill sort me." Igor demands forcefully.

"HA! I doubt that." The garment snides.

With a slight nod the man grabs the hat and starts squeezing it.

"You sort or I break!"

"Slytherin!" the object croaks.

Igor smiles down at it then says a soft, "Dank you," Before he stands.

He then places the hat on his stool and pats its tip before walking away.

Wow…..He is sooooooo cool and….different from the Igor Karkaroff of my time. The Igor of my time was thin in a way that, compared to his younger self, seemed sort of unhealthy though he still held a lean build. His hair was cores and untamed, face weathered and worn down by years of anger and sadness, eyes hollowed by Dementors, and his teeth….I shudder at the thought. No this was not the same Igor Karkaroff of my time, this man is far too handsome and sleek to be that ghastly old thing….and yet still I can see that man, that hideous man, hidden underneath the beauty and grace of youth.

_"Awww, Draco, are you in love?"_

Shut up Hermione!

The girl chuckles as she stands from her seat. She mutters something along the lines of "Going to bed." Before taking her leave from the table.

I observe her pensively as an abstract thought crosses my mind and shifts itself into a direct address, where are you going?

_"Snooping around, wanna come?"_

I pause as her question runs over in my head. Do I want to go with her…..should I-.

"That sounds like a great Idea, I'll be off as well." My mother chimes while placing her napkin on her plate.

Dora, Regulus, Aunt Andy, and Uncle Rabastan nod in agreement then stand and follow the path Hermione just took. As they leave I notice A gangly boy pallid skinned boy, with oily black hair and a slightly crooked nose, smirk and leisurely trail behind them. I can't help but notice how his eyes flicker from the entrance to someone else, as if beckoning them to come with him. Curious as to who his impish gaze called for, I look in the direction he did and find…..DAMN! Who the? What the? I'm at an utter and complete loss for word.

There, at the Gryffindor dining table, sits the goddess Aphrodite herself. Her thick lustrous fiery red curls frame her oval face perfectly and stop atop her generous bust, I'd give them a solid B-. My eyes trail back up her long slender neck, over her dimpled chin then stop at her full pouted lips that are slowly being pulled across her face. Merlin is her smile bright, it's almost like it was made out of a piece of the brightest star in the galaxy then placed on her flawless face. My gaze lingers a moment longer then reluctantly follows her slender button nose past high cheek bone till they lock with the most captivating emeralds I've ever seen. Actually saying that her eyes are just mere emeralds is an insult, for they are a million times brighter and far more thrilling.

No way is she into that run down sickly looking mutt, absolutely no way. Then again she is standing up and is damn near running out of the great hall….Lucky bastard.

"I can't believe she's going off with that scaly little git," Huffs a raspy and slightly grim voice behind me.

I crane my neck to see the boy but his back is to me so all I can see is his perfectly messed up hair. With a sigh I stand up and start to make my way towards the entrance.

"I know, Lily needs to learn her place as a woman and a Gryffindor. That's why I won't tell her she's me half-sister, she'd bring shame to the Weasley name."

Whoa, Lily….as in Lily Evans….she's a…

HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_"What?"_

I show her what I heard as well as Lilly following Snape out of the room.

_"Thanks love. I'll take care of this, Get some sleep."_

I nod aimlessly then slowly make my way to the dorm room to get some rest. As I walk the sweet sensual Aphrodite slowly morphs into a vicious hazardous Medusa. How sickening, to think I could ever lust for a Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up Hermione walks in the room with a decent sized plate of food. She sets it down on the table then walks into the bathroom. I slowly make my way to my feet and trudge over to the food. It looks really good the potato wedges, five pieces of bacon, three ham slices, grits, and four warm cheddar biscuit. A smile spreads across as memories of eating the same meal before classes, my favorite item is the biscuit.

As I eat Mione comes into the room and starts to dress in her school uniform, which is also slightly different from our own. Looking around the room I notice something slightly odd.

"Where's Dora?" I question.

"She bunked up with Reg last night, said something about needing a cuddle. You know how she gets," The brunette explains.

"Yeah she gets clingy sometimes, but hoppin in someone's bed after just meetin them is…."

"Necessary to gain information. Plus I think she's in heat."

"Heat? Like when a beast gets really horny?"

"Yup, one out of every tenth Black usually ends up with the gene because one of our greatest ancestors was a Metamorphmagus, which is just a cross between a shapeshifter and a werewolf."

"Wait I thought werewolves could only be bitten, not born."

"Yes but their animalistic genes carry over to their child. Since both species are beasts their children are also beast….just slightly more tamed."

Wow….leave it to Hermione to make me feel stupid. Not really wanting to talk any more I focus on my breakfast.

"Have a nice day, love." She sighs before kissing my head and walking out the room.

A pang of sadness fills me as her words bring me back to a time when mother use to write me letters at school. I would just sit at the Slytherin table, in the Grand Hall, and an owl would fly in dropping off a letter from the kind woman. These letters were always filled with good wishes and they all ended with Have a nice day, love and lip prints left from her kissing the paper. I have to see her, to know that I still have a chance that she can still be saved.

_"Draco, my darling, I can't be saved not at the expense of you. Please stop this. Go home and live with Igor, he'll take great care of you my love just please go!"_

I jump up and spin around, eyes racking over the room frantically. In the left corner, beside the bathroom, is a thick black shadow. A deep rooted sense of dread fills me as the cloud starts to take a feminine shape. Fear starts to rush over me as I stumble out of my seat and scurry out the room. What in the hell was that, there's no way it was…...my body trembles as I lean, weakly, against the wall with my head bowed and my breath labored.

The sudden scent of a crisp winter day mixed with a burst of minty air that holds a slight sweet yet spicy cinnamon undertone fills my nostrils. It's so unique and diverse, filled with such controversial scents; it compels me to find the owner. Lifting my head I find a water glistened Igor standing in the middle of the hall with nothing but a long black towel, wrapped tightly around his waist. He seems lost and confused but not embarrassed, then a again who would be if they had a body like that.

As he turns to a near by door it opens and someone walks right into him then falls with a loud oomph.

"Are you alright vooman?" He asks with evident concern.

"Ummm...Yes I'm….Uh, I'm fine," The familiar voice stammers, hinting at the speakers embarrassment.

He holds out his massive hand to the victim. She grabs the appendage and allows him to pull her up, revealing the slight form of my mother. She comes up just below his sternum; if he were to hug her she'd probably disappear in his muscle.

"Thank you." She sighs dreamily.

"No question. Could you do me help, I ave lost mine vay and I no know vere mine room is?"

"Oh...umm.. I can take you to Slughorn, he'll know where it is."

The younger woman grabs his arm then leads him all the way to the end of the hall before turning down a corridor to the right. They reach a dark brown oak door and she knocks hastily on it till it swings open. A short portly man with straw colored hair and gingery blond mustache appears in the doorway. His vast forehead slopes low above his brow, which is struggling to hold the fat up, as his bright gooseberry eyes widen at the sight of Igor.

"What in gods name are you doing in such a state, boy?" He questions.

"I no boy," The Bulgarian hisses while folding his massive arms.

The older man gulps and gingerly takes a step away from the two students. Mother chuckled humorlessly and lightly slaps the foreigner on his arm. His gaze slowly falls on her as he quirks a brow, but her attention is pointed solely on the man in front of them.

"What he means is, he can't seem to find his room," She explains in a nonchalant tone.

The man looks between the two then nods and scurries off into his room. An assortment of noises can be heard till finally a victorious cry sounds through the hall.

"It would seem, Mr. Igor, that you have been put in Andromeda Black's old room," He announced when he returns to the door.

"Andy's old room...why that's right next to mine," The girl gasps.

"So I vas at right entrance….I no know vy I doubt," He whispers to himself with a slight shrug.

Turning on his heels, he starts to make his way back to his original post.

"Thank you Slughorn...but that is not the only thing I came here for."

"Oh really Cissy, what else is it that you need me for?"

"Well, as you see, our new comer knows nothing of this school. He'll be constantly getting lost and missing classes, which would cause us to lose a lot of points. Now, personally I love winning the house cup but, if he goes on unsupervised, we could lose this year."

The man ponders her words then slowly nods.

"I see your point my dear, but there is nothing I can do," He sighs in defeat.

"Unless he were to have a chaperone that is."

He looks at her pensively then smirks when he realizes why she has stayed. Again he scurries into his office.

"Here," He hands her a slip of paper then adds, "If you're late to any class show your professor this."

She takes the slip then skips back to her room, just as Igor exits his.

"Ah, I was hoping to catch you," She pipes as she wraps her arm around Igor's.

The appendages, laced together, looks like a red vine wrapped around a thick tree branch. He must think this too as he is looking at her like she has two heads.

"Slughorn has appointed me your Hogwarts guide, while you're here," She announces.

"Vell den you elp me find food?"

"Of course, can't have you starvin on my watch."

He looks down at his stomach then rubs it curiously before looking back at her.

"I no starve, just much ungry." He explains.

The girl stifled a chuckle as she pulls him past the common room and out of the dungeon.


	6. Chapter 6

December 10th

As days turn to weeks and weeks to months, my mother and Igor established a sort of friendship and are damn near inseparable. They walk with each other everywhere, they read in the library, take leisurely walks through the castle, and sometimes feed each other. Hell she even convinced him to join our Quidditch team as a Seeker as Regulus was badly injured by James Potter during the first game. Thus far we've won our first game with him so the other Slytherins have accepted him and really like him. Well except for Aunt Andy she doesn't seem to approve of their, some what, intimate relationship and has no issue voicing these feelings to my mother as she is now.

"I don't see the problem with it. He is my friend and no one will stop us from hanging out," Mother hisses in defiance.

"Look Cissy I get that he is…..charming but you are still in a relationship with Lucius, so whatever this is must stop. Besides he's going back to Bulgaria at the end of the school year, you two will most likely never see each other again," Andy says.

"I have nothing with Lucius, save for an arranged marriage that I don't want. As for Igor leaving…..well lets just say I intend to give him plenty of reason to stay."

The older Black gives her an awestruck look that quickly hardens.

"He's leaving this weekend isn't he?"

The blonde folds her arms and glares daggers at her older sister.

"Only for Christmas break, he'll be back in January just like the rest of us."

Andy smirks then asks,

"How do you know he won't find a wife while he's gone? I mean surely his parents want him to marry soon, he is seventeen after all, and I'm sure those Bulgarian girls are just begging for his attention."

"Yes well I have his attention and I don't intend to let him stray."

"So you admit you want him?"

The fifth year clenches her jaw before pushing her older sister out of her way and storming to her room. As she walks tears slither out of her ducts.

"That was cruel Andromeda."

We both turn, meeting the cold gaze of Rabastan Lestrange. The anger radiating off of him is so unnatural, like a solar eclipse casting it's darkness on my shocked Aunt.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for her, you'd understand if you had a sister."

"I doubt that I'd make my sister fell like crap because she has a childish crush," He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Tell that to Bellatrix, she had a childish crush on Tom and now they're married with three sons. And what about us, we had childish crushes on each other and now we have three sons of our own. A meaningless crush can always become more Rabastan."

"You speak as if the Dark Lord and I have ruined you and Bella, yet every time I see them I see happiness. Every time I'm with you I feel happiness. So unless our love is one sided and you regret everything we've built together, I suggest you leave Narcissa's childish crush alone. Less you find yourself alone," He threatens before exiting the common room.

Damn that was intense. I slowly walk towards my mother's room then press my ear to the door, she's sobbing and there's nothing I can do. Aunt Andy approaches the door then opens it without knocking. Following her in I watch as she sits beside her hurt sister.

"I'm sorry Cissy…but you must be curious as to how a man of his age isn't wed yet or why he's childless. I mean he's seventeen, it's just unnatural," She tries to defend.

The sad girl looks up at her sister then says, "Well, what if he's waiting for the right girl?"

"If that's the case then you'll be no more than a breeder to him…."

They fall silent for a moment till a smile tugs on moms lips.

"I don't think I'm too against that…..I mean it's a degrading thought but he's such a good man and…and if we did have kids then….well he'd be a great father and husband."

I can't believe she just said that….she's willing to be nothing but a baby maker for that overgrown brute….tis absurd.

"CISSY!"

"WHAT! Anyone would be better then Lucius, especially a man as amazing as Igor. He's the kindest person in this school and he treats me like a person, not just money and a body. I mean, he's kinda slow when it comes to our culture but he learns fast. Besides, thus far I'm the only person he's taken interest in so I must have a chance."

Her sister nods with a slight shrug.

"I guess….I just don't want to see you get hurt, call me selfish but, I don't want to lose you."

The blonde looks to her older sister then kisses her on the cheek and cuddles up close to her.

"You'll never lose me, we're sisters, our bond is unbreakable," She assures.

Andy wraps her arms around her little sister and sighs. "Bella's gunna flip."

They both burst out in a fit of joyous laughter before getting under the covers. They talk for a little while longer it's mainly romantic woman chatter but it's sweet and soft, like a whispered lullaby. After a while they fall asleep, curled up in one another, with soft smile gracing their lips. With a soft sigh I sneak out of the room then make my way back to my own.

Its gunna be so boring here, as Dora and Mines have gone to the manor early leaving me alone till the break is over. Dora left to help nurse Regulus back to health and Mione left to take care of Cygnus, it would seem his condition is getting worst. I tried to convince Hermione to let me go to the manor with them but she said it was too dangerous, something about defensive wards that could kill me…or….something along those lines, I really need to start paying more attention to her. Flopping down on the bed I close my eyes and think over the past few days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I lay the bed slowly starts to harden as soft needles poke into my bare calves and arms. My eyes slowly open to the brightness that is the sun suspended in a perfect blue sky. Looking down I notice that I'm clad, only, in a pair of sleeping short allowing the lush green grass around me to tickle my exposed limbs. Sitting up slowly i look around the gorgeous field of grass surrounding me.

A soft humming in the distance catches my attention, so I slowly make my way to my feet. Stumbling around the field I follow the sound till I'm standing behind a woman. She is tall and thin with long blonde hair that blows effortlessly in the wind. Her angelic white dress flows with her hair as she looks at the emptiness that is the field. The murmurs that leave her lips soon morph into a song...I song sung by the woman who tortures my mind.

"Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,

and carry you down into sleep, child.

Darkness will rise from the deep,

and carry you down into sleep."

She pauses and turns to me, showing her face in the way that I have known it all my life. Sharp, angular, hard. and yet so soft. Her eyes hold the sparkle that I can not associate with this face, but clearly remember with the girl curled up with her sister. She slowly walks up to me and places a soft, bony, hand on my cheek.

"Guileless son,

I'll shape your belief,

and you'll always know

that your father's a thief.

And you won't understand

the cause of your grief,

but you'll always follow

the voices beneath."

Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty…

(only to me) The words echo around the field though she has not spoken them. I look to find the new speaker but she forces me to keep my gaze on her.

"Guileless son,

each day you grow older,

each moment I'm watching

my vengeance unfold.

The child of my body,

the flesh of my soul,

will die in returning

the birthright he stole."

Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty…

(only to me) The words echo again and still her lips have not moved. She sung a song she so often sang to lull me to sleep and yet…..another voice whispers hatred in my ears.

Her hand touches my heart and a excruciating pain shoots through me.

"You time is numbered, my dear sweet Draco." She whispers.

I fall to my knees as the feel of the pain yet her hand never leaves me, it merely burns me. Until, finally, darkness consumes me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Drac. Drac, wake up."

I groan and roll onto my belly.

"Come on Drac."

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Where's my mother?" I ask groggily.

She quirks a brow then says, "Draco, vacation's over, actually Dora and I came back to school late. It's currently Valentines Day. As for your mother, she's in her dorm room getting ready I suppose."

"Dorm room? What? My mother's too old to have a dorm room."

"Draco we're in 1975, remember you brought us back here to save her from the monster that is your father, she's only fifteen now."

"Right...Um didn't you just leave for vacation yesterday. How can it be over?"

"You must have slept through it, which explains why you're so confused. Look, Drac, a lot has happened since we've got here, you were probably exhausted. But you know what you look amazing now, your skin is totally glowing."

"Really?" I question looking at my bare torso.

Wait my bare torso…I don't remember taking off my shirt. Lifting the covers, which I don't remember crawling under, I notice that I'm only wearing my boxer briefs. Before I can ask the girl if she's responsible for my new state she exits the room with a snap of her fingers. A loud pop sounds in the room as tiny gray skinned elf with a bulbous snout-like nose and white hairs sticking out of his bat like ears. He places a plate on the table then as his beady black eyes scan the room. With a shrug he pops out of the room. Sighing I stand up and go to eat my breakfast.

As soon as I finish eating I put on a pair of jeans, a thick black long sleeved shirt, black socks, and classic converse high tops. When I exit the room I make my way to my mother's door. Luckily today I don't have to wait for her to get out of her room, as she's currently knocking on Igor's door.

"Oooh is?" His voice booms.

"It's me, hurry up or we'll miss breakfast." She orders sweetly.

The door swings open and Igor steps into the hall clad in black dress shoes, fitted gray jeans held up by a black leather belt, and a white button up shirt that is currently un buttoned. His Slytherin tie hangs around his neck while a messenger bag sits on his shoulder.

"Ve go now, I finish on vay." He says, offering my mom the bag.

She takes it while staring at his ripped chest for a moment before he finally starts buttoning his top.

"Ow you Cissy, I feel like ve no talk for days."

"It's only been a few hour or so since we last saw each other, but I must admit I did miss you." She chuckles as he takes back his bag.

He smiles and wraps one of his long arms around her waist. They continue their walk to the dining room making small talk while he knots his tie.

"Where's your jumper, blazer, and robe?" The mother asks.

"It vas making me to ot so I ask edmaster to let me no vear."

"To hot? It's freezing in this bloody school."

Igor stops and gives her a, are you shitting me, look.

"Krasiv, I'm from Bulgaria, dis to me is summer."

She laughs at his comment just as they enter the large eating area.

"I go get food, same as usual?"

The girl nods then takes a seat on the farthest side of the Slytherin table next to Severus, and the rest of our family.

"Good morning." She greets.

The group grumbles good mornings and hellos but no one really seems in a talking mood…well not with her at least, they all seem to busy. Dora and Regulus are to busy feeding each other and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Hermione is giving Severus a pep talk, as he intends to ask Lily out on a date tonight. Rabastan is giddily helping, a half sleeping, Andy sit up and eat before she passes out. As for Rodolphus…well he's being his usual, perverted self, and hitting on young girls. So she's pretty much just talking to herself.

"Cissy vant valk vith me after breakfast, Dumbledore canceled all class today." Igor informs her as he sits beside the blonde.

As he sits, he scoots his seat closer to her's and casually wraps his arm around her shoulder. She leans into his chest and nods while taking a bite of her bacon. He gives her a peck on the forehead before inhaling his food and finishing off what's left of hers when she claims to be done. They politely excuse themselves then exit the room hand in hand.

I follow them out of the school and to the whomping willow. The tree attempts to swat them away but Igor grabs its branch and snaps it off causing the tree to let out an odd sound, kinda like a cry or a whimper.

"You no it Cissy!" Igor yells, slapping the tree with its own branch.

"Igor its ok, leave that poor willow alone." The younger girl scolds.

The seventh year gives her an odd look then sighs while walking her to the base of the tree. They sit down, cuddled up as they were before, and just staring at the calm Lake.

"I ave present for you." He finally says.

"Oh really? What for?"

"Valentine day, you said it vas oliday of giving gift to lover and I really vant you be mine lover."

He pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket then opens it revealing a 14K yellow gold dragon ring. My eyes fall, stunned, to the ring wrapped around my pinky then back to the one he is giving her.

"He gave this to her." I sigh to myself sullenly.

With that thought in mind I turn back to the couple who ar…..OH GOD THEY'RE KISSING! It's so gross and yet I can't take my eyes off of them….something about their kiss has placed me in a trance. When they finally pull away I'm relieved and saddened all at once but I can't seem to understand why.

"This isn't a walk, you know. This is us making out." Mom sighs as she rests her head on his chest.

"Is dat bad ding?"

She pauses for a moment then stands and starts tugging on his arm insistently.

"Come on, we're going for a walk."

He smiles up at her as he raises to his feet, allowing her to lead him away from their peaceful spot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogsmeade

Mother leads him, like a dog on a leash, to, Hogsmeade; a small village near Hogwarts, which is currently booming with life as couples roam the streets. Their first stop is Honeydukes, a local candy shop that has been turned into Cupids vomit bucket, it looks so lovey dovey and pink I could throw up. However mother seems really happy about the decorations, which makes Igor really happy as well. She bought him a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, three chocolate skulls, two peppermint toads, and a chocolate wand. Turns out the big guy's got a major sweet tooth as he ate it all with in minutes of them leaving the shop.

To repay her he decided to take her shopping at Gladrag's Wizardwear, he obviously didn't know that she's a shopaholic on steroids laced with ecstasy and PCP. She damn near bought out the store and the poor sap paid for it all with a huge smile on his face. Then again that could be because she let him sit in the dressing room while she changed….and she tried on lingerie. Honestly if I were him and she were Luna Lovegood I'd totally be happy breaking bank for her.

After that he took her to a Hairdressing Salon as a Valentines day treat. She got her hair layered and had honey brown low lights added to her blonde hair. Then she got her toes and fingernails painted royal purple. It was sooooooooooo boring, especially when she decided to hang out in the sauna with him for an HOUR AND TWENTY FIVE MINUTES! They didn't even talk they just sat there and sweat.

I was soooooooo soooooooo soooooooooo happy when we left but by that time the sun had started setting. So they decided to have dinner at the Three Broomsticks. Mother ordered chicken and shrimp Alfredo with a grilled chicken Caesar salad on the side. Igor got a 16 oz burger with a lot of chilly cheese fries on the side. They both had warm butter beers and shared a cauldron cake.

After that they started walking back to the castle. Mother shivered a little as a cold breeze passed over them so Igor, being the nice guy he is, wrapped his arm around her as they walked. On the way he shifted their direction left, leading them to the Black Forest instead.

"Igor where are we going?"

He says nothing, just smiles at her as they continue to walk. They soon stop at the Black Lake. The man points his wand at the lake and whispers an incantation that causes it to freeze. Then turns there shoes into skates before stepping onto the ice.

"Igor I've never-"

"Shhhhhhh. It is ok Cissy, I teach." He offers.

She gives him a nervous look as he slowly pulls her onto the ice. With a giggle she takes her first step on ice with him holding her hand the whole time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk into bedroom to find Dora and Hermione sprawled out on the bed in black sports bras and boxers.

"Hey Dora, long time no see," I chuckle as I sit beside them.

She smiles and gives me an apologetic look.

"How was stalking Arthur?" I ask Mines quickly.

"Terrible! First he met up with Molly in the Shrinking Shack. He then proceeded to "sing" to her. Then they feed each other and made out on and off for four hours before they finally came back to the castle. How bout you, how was your day?"

"Gross, Igor took my mother on the sappiest romantic date in the history of sappy dates. Dora?"

"I watched Lucius break James Potter and Frank Longbottom."

"WHAT?" Mione and I ask in unison.

"Yeah. I was watching Regulus kick butt in chess when I notice Lucius walking into the common room with two cloaked figures. Curious as to what he was doing I morphed into Mrs. Finch and followed them into his private room. He must have had them under Imperio because they followed his every order to the T until he started asking about the Order of the Phoenix. That's when they started to fight the curse and it worked, they some how freed themselves…..or maybe he freed them. Honestly I don't know but he seemed really happy when he saw the defiance in their eyes, like he wanted them to fight him. He Crucioed them till they were nothing more then broken men and did whatever he wanted them to, just to keep the pain away.

He literally made them his servants, then he erased their memories of the incident before installing a deep love and trust for him a lone, into them. In that moment they weren't working for the Order anymore they were working for him."

"That makes no sense," I comment with a firm shake of my head.

"Yes it does, Draco don't you see this is his power play." Hermione pipes with her signature, I put all the pieces together now I have to explain my theory look. "He broke the leader of the Marauders and the most loved Gryffindor in this time. By doing that he created a way to destroy both sides and leave aunt Cissy vulnerable. As soon as aunt Cissy met Igor she started falling for him and completely brushed Lucius off. Now, since he's obviously an arrogant, narcissistic, sociopath that doesn't deal well with rejection, he feels compelled punish her in the worst way possible. However he knows that she is virtually untouchable, because my mother is Queen of the Death Eaters and harming her sister would mean his death, if he stayed on our side. He probably asked them who was in the order am I right?"

Dora nods.

"Then he knows that Sirius Black is in the Order and no matter what we Blacks look out for our own, plus he genuinely loves Aunt Cissy. Lucius knew the only way to get Sirius to go against that was by using James and with Sirius he will have constant access to the Black house anytime he wants He used them to destroy our parents lives and in doing that he destroyed ours."

Hermione's words hit me like a ton of brisk, forcing me to sit down

"Draco are you ok?" A blurred water logged voice asks.

Not knowing who spoke I just nod and slowly crawl under the covers. I feel so…..I don't even know right now my body feels like it's shutting down. A soft hand presses against my forehead then strokes my hair.

"Don't worry, love, we'll take care of this."


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes flutter open and again I'm on my back in the field, only this time a hand is stroking my hair. Tilting my head back my eyes meet the ocean blues I've missed so much. She's still humming the tone she sang for me when I was last here but her face seems so sullen, it hurts to see her this sad…..well not lately. With a sigh I sit up and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Such beauty should not be marred with such sadness mother, you told me that once."

"Yes, but it would seem you forgot the context that forced the words from my lips."

She was right, I completely forgot why she said it, so I stay silent until she explains.

"It was a beautiful day, just like this, you were five and a half. Your father was mad because you accidentally spilled juice on your brand new white unicorn hair shirt. I protected you from his wrath and he gave me a black eye and broke my nose before leaving. You were so upset, you wouldn't stop crying, so I picked you up and carried you to my garden. We sat under the large oak and I held you close. When your sobs died down I lifted your chin and said those very words you're using against me now."

The memory enters my mind but I shake it away, as childish fears resurface.

"Why are you sad mother, we are together again, you should be happy."

"A mother is never happy when her child dies young."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My body jerks upright in with a huff of unwanted, yet much needed air. I look around the dark room and find that I am alone. Running a hand through my disheveled hair I notice how wet it is, which causes me to notice how wet I am. Looking around again I try to see if I can find anyone, in the outer darkness that is this room, who could have doused me in such liquid. Seeing no one I draw the conclusion that it is pure salty sweat from my overheated body. Taking off the thick black comforter a top my slick frame I weakly tumble out of bed. Literally, my legs gave way as I set them down so I fell off of the bed. With much effort I stagger to my feet then slowly stumble out of the room.

The corridor is dark, a little too dark, and the air is stale. As I walk I can't help but gag as a new, ghastly, scent fills the air. It seems that the closer I get to the dungeons exit the worst the smell is. Opening the door I am appalled to find the source of the hazardous odor. For on the white marble floor lay a mass of corpses painting it red. To my horror I find that the bodies are not nameless faces, they are the mutilated corpses people I love. Hermione, Harry, Dora, Aunt Andy, Luna, Crabbe, Goyle, Severus, my Quidditch mates all piled up in a pyramid of blood and death.

Atop the pyramid stands a tall lean man with thick blond hair that stops just above his waist. His back is to me so I can only see his platinum hair and all black suit. Soon the man turns revealing the pointed face of my father. His cold gray eyes bore into me as a malevolent smirk spreads across his lips.

"Ahhh, my dear sweet son, how kind of you to visit." His sickeningly sweet voice chimes.

My jaw tightens as he descends his throne of death, so he's standing right in front of me.

"Do you like my paradise?" He asks, gesturing to the bodies behind him.

"You're sick." I growl.

His smile just widens as he lets out a huff of air.

"I'm not shocked you think that, your mother coddled you far too much for my liking."

His words cause me to shake as darkness fills me.

"My mother was a saint." I growl.

"Your mother was a whore. Always fawning over that foreign brute of hers, I swear she couldn't keep her legs closed when he was around. The woman was a bitch in heat, just humping madly at his leg and the horny pervert let her. Well I made sure to put an end to that nonsense, I put her in her place a few times in the beginning and she never forgot it again. That is until you were born. I told her to leave your upbringing to me, but nooooo she wanted you to be her little angel….well I guess you are more like me then either of you wish to admit."

The shaking intensifies as his callous words fill my ears.

"I'm so glad I killed you." I hiss.

"Me too. Dying by your hand was way less painful than what Bella or the Dark Lord would have done." He chuckles.

"Yes well your death will be much more painful this time." I gloat.

"This time?"

I jump at him then pick up where I left off before. As my fist connects with his face he starts to laugh then pushes me off.

"You fool. I'm already dead, you can't hurt me now."

"No but hitting you felt sooooooo good."

"Well then it will probably feel good when I hit you to-"

**Sorry this chap is so short but I think it's more powerful to end it there.**


	9. Chapter 9

"DRACO WAKE UP!"

Again I jolt upright but this time I'm not alone.

"Drac are you alright?"

Looking into crimson eyes I smile then pull the female into me and hold her tightly.

"Yeah Mines, I'm alright."

She rubs my back for a moment then slowly pushes me away.

"Get up and get dressed, we have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Black Manor, love, schools over and we don't have much time. Lucius intends to destroy Igor's name to night."

"Wait what? Hermione slow down tell me what happened."

She looks at me warily, for a moment then sighs. "Alright. After you went to sleep I started following your father to see what he was up to. He came up with a few ingenious plans that I had to thwart but I managed. Unfortunately I was too busy thwarting his minor plans I couldn't stop him from setting his main plan in motion."

"What do you me his main plan? Hermione what happened."

"He hit her…."

"He hit who?"

"Your mother Draco, he hit your mother."

"What… why?"

"Lucius told her that he wanted to move their wedding up. Aunt Cissy said there wasn't going to be a wedding so he hit her. Igor saw and…"

"And?"

"He flipped out, started wailing on the jerk. Aunt Cissy got him to stop and pulled him into her room, but before she could close the door Lucius threatened them."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he would make sure the Dark Lord and our family knew how volatile Igor truly is."

I shudder as she says the words, I swear I can hear those poisonous words dripping past his venomous fangs as he hissed them.

"What does that mean?"

"That what she asked. He asked her who her family would believe; him the man, beaten in her honor, or her a lovesick woman willing to be no more than a brute's breeder."

How in the hell did he know about that? He wasn't in the room….less he was eavesdropping.

"What did she say?" I ask.

"Nothing she went into the room and cuddled with Igor."

My head hangs as the thought of my mother's marred face enters my mind. With a sudden burst of energy, that I haven't felt since I got here, I spring out of bed and throw on whatever I can find.

"I'm gunna head to the Great Hall, to make sure nothing bad's going on, take your potion before you come out."

Looking at the clear vial filled with clear liquid I make a decision I don't usually make, I chose not to listen to Hermione and pocket the potion as I leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rather than go on the train with the girls I used the portal and slowly made my way to the dining room. I must have missed a lot before I got here because Igor and my father are in a huge screaming match, but everyone looks like they want to kill the poor Bulgarian. A woman, dressed in a crimson corset dress, lets out a roar of anger as she slams her fist down on the table.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PETTY NONSENSE! ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHO HIT MY BABY SISTER!"

Her lethal hourglass figure shakes as she grips her wand. A pale gangly dark haired man, dressed in a blackish green dragon hide suit, stands beside her and gently strokes the lioness's wild black mane, as a way to calm her. He seems to succeed in his attempt but the glare she gives him says otherwise.

"Tom, my dear, I love you but if you intervene I WILL hex you!" She threatens him.

"Bellatrix we both know that you won't do anything to me weather you try or not, I'm too powerful. Besides I know what is going on and I know who has harmed your dear sister." He says, rather arrogantly.

All eyes turn to him as he pulls a black leather book out of his coat and tosses it on the table. My fathers face turns whiter than virgin snow as he reads the gold script on the cover, Lucius Malfoy's Journal.

"My lord how did-"

"I found it near a tree facing the Whomping Willow, Severus thought it'd be best if I gave it to the Dark Lord."

Everyone turns to the entrance of the Grand Black dining room, where none other than Lily Evans stands.

"M-my Lord, you listen to this filthy Mudblood?" The boy stammers as he snatches his book off the table.

"Actually it has come to my attention that the girl is not a Mudblood, but the bastard child of Septimus Weasley. Therefore she is a Halfblood, and I have no quarrel with Halfbloods."

"Well…..tis…..tis probably a forgery, one of the Order's tricks." He tries to ration.

"You'd know wouldn't you? From what I've heard you've been aiding the Order, you and your Marauder lap dogs," The man hissed.

The blonde gulps as he slowly backs away from the table.

"My Lord I-"

He raises his hand silencing the fool before looking to Igor.

"You shall prove you are worthy for my baby sister-in-law's hand by dueling this cure to the death. If you lose...well you die and my beloved gets the pleasure of torturing her sister's abuser. However if you win you will have the entire family's blessing to take Narcissa's hand, so long as you remain in England, and you will be named heir to the Malfoy fortune," The Dark Lord announces.

Father looks terrified and pissed off all at the same time, while Igor just seem really happy. I Look to Hermione, who gives me an impish smirk before winking at me. That little smart aleck set this whole thing up! She found proof that Lily was a Weasley then gave said evidence to her father some how, so he'd know she was not filth. Then she got the journal and had Lily give it to him instead of doing it herself so he'd deem her trustworthy enough to at least marry a Death Eater. And the coup de grace was the words on the expensive parchment. There's absolutely no way he can talk his way out of this now, the evidence is to damning. She did it, in the short time we spent here, she insured that our future….no their future would be better than it was and for that I'm grateful.

Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through me as a vibrant light shines from my chest. Looking down I notice the flesh around my heart splitting allowing a golden aura to shine through. My dear cousin's face turns sullen as she watches me but mine, I know, is filled with joy as the pain turns to relief. I have done what I have set out to do, righted the wrong that my birth ensued, and now, in my final hours, I can watch the villain of my life die a new death.

The two combatants stand atop the long black oak table. The smile on Igor's face has not wavered as he hands his wand over to my mother. This action causes many to gasp in shock, for he can't expect to beat my father without his wand. The Dark Lord quirks a brow then smiles as he signals for them to start. Out of nowhere a bunch of arrows shoot at my father. The slight man ducks causing the arrowheads to embed themselves in the alabaster wall behind him. Hmmm, I guess Igor can fight my father without a wand.

"My Lord this isn't fair, he's using wordless and wandless magic! There is no way my son can defeat him!"

I look at the worried face of the older man as he runs spider leg like fingers through his shoulder length platinum hair. There are tears forming in his soft gray eyes, mother always said he was a good man with a kind heart, it's such a pity my father never inherited that softness. Though he did inherit his good looks; strong jaw line, rounded nose, full lips, flawless skin. It's a shame he's gunna die soon, mother says he contracts the same ailment that is killing Cygnus. It won't be a major shock nor will it be coincidental it's merely one of the cons of being a Healer in the 70's, little to no protection from the sicknesses of your patient.

An immense pain fills me as my heart crashes against my rib cage. My eyes move back to the two duelers where I find my father clutching the area where his right arm use to be. Igor must have hit him with an explosion spell of some sort that blew the limb off….most likely Confringo, the blasting curse. My father falls on his arse just as another spell hits him, this time ripping chunks of skin from his chest and parts of his left arm. Seeing his agony makes it much easier for me to forget my own. Yet the elongation of the cracks in my chest doesn't go unnoticed, due to the increased brightness emitting from it. Aunt Bella lets out a mad cackle as my father tries to crawl away from his rival. Soon a red light shoots at him, causing the man to scream and whither in pain.

"Igor stop." A broken voice pleads.

It's a request either unheard or ignored, as the man holds the spell on his despicable foe. The petite blonde, for which they duel, jumps on to the table and wraps her arms around her lover. Her wet tears stain his shirt as she begs him to stop and show the urchin mercy. Slowly the coward stops screaming so he just lays there, in a heap of blood.

"Please, just kill him." She sobs.

The lovesick man nods and raises his wand. He intends to kill him now? He's barely done anything to him! That bastard has tormented his love for years and he wants to give him a painless death!? Did he give her a painless death? Did he show mercy?

"NOOOOOOOO!" I below as I recast the torturing spell on the villain.

My rage increases as images of him straddling her weaker frame fill my head. Every time his fist connects with her face it sends an intense burst of pain and anger through my skull. His screams increase with my anger due to the repetition of that single image, his fist beating against her face. The others around them look at me in a way that tells me I'm visible to them.

"He dose not deserve your kindness! This is what he deserves, for the twenty years that he put you through hell! All the beatings, all the breaks, all the blood! I was to weak to stop him, I was just a boy then, but now I will make you PAAAAAY!" I growl.

A soft hand touches my shoulder as a soft voice says, "Stop this, Draco. You have proven your point."

At the sound of the, oh so sweet, voice my anger slowly subsides allowing the pain it once stifled to hit me full force. The once strong legs that hold me up give way, forcing my body to fall back into the warm spirit. The woman strokes my hair as a pained groan leaves my lips.

"You did all this for me?"

My head turns to my young mother then back to her sullen spirit.

"Of course I did. You're my mother, my protector, and at times my savior I'd do anything for you." I admit

She smiles, just as sullenly as the ghost of her future, and approaches me.

"Then it is you? The boy from my dreams….my son, Draco?"

I nod with a full smile on my lips. She knows me, though I'm just a dream of a child to come, it fills me with glee to know that she knows me. As the lights oozing out of me brighten I smile at her and whisper a soft, "I love you." Before the light consumes me.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon the light is replaced by a darkness that dims my world to a black hole filled with glowing white forms. Two of the forms look different, golden in appearance and vibrant in a way that calls to me. Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder.

"Mother?" I question as I turn around.

To my shock I find a long black robe that seems to be floating in the air on its own. The hood covers its head but it looks hollow and empty but the gold specks in it say otherwise. A bony hand wrapped in wrinkled pasty leather hugs its bones like tight spandex.

"Tis your time boy, tis your time." A gruff booming voice shakes my body and fills me with fear.

"No! Not yet!" I yell as I run away to the gold figure I know to be my cousin, Hermione.

The white figures are speaking but their words are water logged so I can't understand them. Hermione stands and exits the room with me on her heels.

"Please cousin, please see me, hear me please. I'm scared, so scared." I beg.

The girls always joked that I was a coward before I denied such accusations, but now the fear and dread I feel leaves little room for denial. The feel of the earth bending, breaking, swirling, deforming, and shattering around us demolishes those thoughts and brings about the question where are we going, as the girl is obviously departing from the castle with me caught in her cloud. Suddenly we stop and I land on the cold and hard floor of nothing. Looking around at the darkness I see Hermione's gold form, then a brush of air rush past me. We are not alone any more.

A lanky, yet lean, silver figure appears beside me and starts talking to the girl. Again I hear little to nothing, it's like my ears are filled with water or something, it's rather annoying. A large red ball shoots from Hermione to the silver person staining his glow a vibrant scarlet. Another ball appears as he falls back on the ground as she starts to pace, contemplating her next move I'm guessing. A weird noise noise rips through the air causing me to survey my surroundings. In the distance are two gold eyes, watching me, waiting for me to do what I don't know but I do know I have to get away.

Turning to my cousin I watch her jump into near by tree so I follow suit, just as the noise sounds again. Something's coming now. I shut my eyes and press myself as close to my cousin as I can, hoping that she'll feel me, maybe even connect with me, but I am given no such luck. Then I feel it again, the ripping and tearing of apparition and the jolt of emptiness. My cousin just sits on something higher than whatever I'm on and does nothing….well at least I think she's doing nothing as that is all I can see in this void existence.

Another gold figure enters the black vortex and sits beside her.

"Dora." I sigh.

I move forward trying to hear what their saying but I can't…..yet I know what they're talking about. It's something we never talked about before because then it was not important but now….now it's the only thing that really matters.

"How will they get home?" I inquire, knowing my golden-eyed shadow bares the answer.

"You are holding them back, dear boy. Come to me and they shall be set free." It states.

Look back I watch it open its black cloak revealing a sallow colored torso that looks like it's been vacuumed so the skin is only a thin membrane over it's skeleton. It has no nose, sunken in eyes, and lips that are sewn shut yet its face seems some how kind and genuinely loving. With one last look at my cousins I stand up and smile sullenly.

"Then I shall embrace you like a friend." I announce as I approach it.

When I'm close enough it closes it's robe around me engulfing me in a blissful darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Narrator's POV

A woman shrieks and whimpers in pain as the woman between her legs promises the end of her agony.

"Just one more push Narcissa, one more big push. Come on sister you can do it."

A large hand rests on her shoulder and the owner whispers softly, "Dis is vat you vanted love. Just one more push and our son vill be born."

Narcissa Karkaroff nods then squeezes her husband's hand. Igor doesn't flinch at the pain her tight grip ensues, instead he just soothes her and whispers sweet nothings in her ear. Suddenly Andromeda stands with a small body in her arms. He isn't moving nor is he crying but still she smiles as she wraps him up and hands him to her younger sister. Crystal blue eyes meet dark steel causing the woman to swoon.

"He's beautiful." She whimpers with tears in her eyes.

Her fingers brush a patch of bloody silver hair, which clings to his rather large scalp, then trails it down to his flush cheeks and finally his rosy lips.

"E looks like you." Igor says as he places his hand on the baby's cheek.

The boy gives his parents a gummy smile that melts both of their hearts and sets their souls ablaze. They both internally vow that this time it will be different, this time they will be the ones that sacrifice for him.

"Draco, my darling little angel." His mother whispers as she cradles him close to her chest.

As she does Igor picks up a little blonde girl to show her the child.

"See im Evangeliya? Dat is your baby broder, Draco." The man informs.

The five year old looks at him then the baby. Leaning forward she kisses his cheek. The boy lifts his hand and places his hand on her cheek.

"I like him papa." The girl announces causing her parents to smile wider.

Behind the happy family a young pink haired girl watches on as a smile plays on her lips. She looks to the six month old in her older Aunts hands and the child looks back at her. A sort of knowing look is in their eyes, a look that gives the impression they know more than their years. The younger girl winks at her one year old cousin and the one year old winks back.

I guess we all get our happily ever after after all.

Yeah Dora I guess we do.


End file.
